Mobile audio devices are a ubiquitous fixture of modern society. Cellular telephones, personal music players, portable gaming systems, etc. are constant companions for many people. Cell phones continue to increase in computer processing capability and sophistication. The increased memory capacity and computing resources on a cell phone support the installation of various applications, often referred to as “apps” that allow a diverse range of functions to be performed by the cell phone when not being used for conversation.
For example, even when not talking, social networking can continue using various messaging tools and features. A wide circle of friends can be kept current with a twittering app. Shopping venues can be located and found using navigation apps that provide mapping and global positioning system (GPS) functionality. Various game apps use the keyboard and display to provide a range of gaming opportunities.
A cell phone typically has a speaker built into the handset body. Many handsets also have a connector to allow attachment of a mono or stereo headset that may be used for conversation with another person via the cellular network or for listening to music or other audio streams that are downloaded to the handset or are stored on the handset.